Une histoire de lunettes
by lol298179
Summary: Draco Malfoy entre au lycée, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Entre la belette qui s'amuse à lui faire passer la pire année de sa vie, dent de lapin qui cherche à  dévelloper ses neurones 'pourtant si prometteuses'  et ce grand brun au sourire narquois qu'il a déjà rencontré mais dont il ne se souvient pas le nom, l'année s'annonce compliquée (HPDM ; UA
1. Celui qui m’a fait bouffer mes lunettes

Draco était assis sur le siège du petit piano noir électrique.

Il poussa un énième soupir lorsque le garçon près de lui fit encore une fois grincer son violon dans une fausse note monstrueuse.

-Allons, allons. Concentre toi Harry ! s'exclama leur prof de musique, une jeune femme aux cheveux teints d'un rose pétant. Le brun hocha la tête, l'air dépité.

Draco grinça des dents, du haut de ses douze ans, il accompagnait parfois les gens du conservatoire au piano. Et, en comparaison avec les quelques violonistes qu'il avait déjà soutenu, il pouvait assurer que cet « Harry » était le plus mauvais.

Le violoniste aux yeux verts devait avoir dans les quatorze et d'après le professeur Thonks, il pratiquait depuis deux ans.

Pathétique.

Draco leva les yeux vers la petite horloge négligemment posée sur une table en bois.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers sa professeure :

-Je devrais m'en aller, le cours est terminé. Dit-il de sa voix trainante, souhaitant cesser le plus rapidement possible le supplice qu'on infligeait à ses pauvres oreilles.

Thonks s'apprêtait à hocher la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite tornade brune.

-Teddy ! s'écria le violoniste raté, un grand sourire niais s'était dessiné sur son visage, avant qu'il ne s'efface lorsque le petit garçon l'ignora pour se jeter sur le pianiste.

Draco grimaça : il détestait les enfants. Et le blond n'a jamais su si c'était un châtiment ou une moquerie du destin, mais les enfants, eux, l'adorait.

C'est ainsi que sa jambe se retrouva alourdit et salit par les mains crasseuses du bambin.

Le blond jeta un regard emplit de détresse à sa professeure, autrement dit Nymphadora Thonks, autrement dit cousine de Draco Malfoy, autrement dit mère de la bête sans cervelle accrochée à sa jambe.

-Cousin ! Je t'aime ! s'écria l'enfant, lové contre le jeune homme.

-L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qu'un enfant de deux ans peut concevoir, maintenant, si tu veux bien t'éloigner… Petit-cousin. Répliqua Draco en le repoussant.

Il agrippa son sac, fit un signe de tête à sa cousine, ignora le violoniste et quitta la salle d'une manière presque théâtrale.

Il entendit encore quelques mots échangés dans la pièce avant d'enfoncer ses écouteurs et de s'immerger dans son monde.

Alors qu'il attendait sa mère, bien droit devant le grand batiment vitré du conservatoire (un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à s'assoir sur un banc public), une silhouette s'arrêta derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Draco dû se retenir de lui coller une droite, il avait un léger excès a la violence lorsqu'on l'interrompait dans l'écoute du dernier album de _Imagine Dragons_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, violoniste raté. Grogna t'il en retirant nonchalamment un de ses écouteur.

-Wow. Alors comme ça Thonks ne rigolait pas quand elle parlait de la politesse légendaire des Malfoy. Rétorqua le garçon dont on devinait le sourire ironique par le ton de sa voix.

Malfoy se retourna, agacé.

Malgré son plus jeune âge, le blond faisait une bonne tête de plus que le binoclard. Il le regarda de haut, haussa un sourcil, mais cela ne fit pas perdre l'air farouche du plus petit.

-Écoute-moi bien, le nain, évite de jouer avec le feu. Tu m'as cassé les oreilles pendant toute l'après-midi et maintenant tu me casses les couilles. Alors fait-moi plaisir, ravale ta fierté et tes lunettes, puis casse toi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux ronds avant de lever à son tour un sourcil et de commencer d'une voix exagérément trainante :

-Je te conseillerais de ravaler tes lunettes et...

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Et c'est ainsi que Narcissa Black Malfoy retrouva son enfant en train d'étouffer le fils Potter avec ses propres lunettes.

-Je déteste ma vie. Marmonna Draco Malfoy, âgé maintenant de quinze ans, à son amie alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs du gigantesque bâtiment.

Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils avaient intégré Poudlard et les deux compères s'étaient déjà perdus.

-Allons Dray, ce n'est rien de grave. On va trouver la salle. On aura juste dix minutes de retard. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, je déteste le fran-

Draco cessa d'écouter, son oreille avait repéré une présence humaine non loin, Dieu merci, peut être allait il arriver à l'heure pour son premier cours de l'année et évitera-t-il de se payer une honte intersidérale ?

Son espoir fut de courte durée quand il aperçut une chevelure rousse flamboyante au détour du couloir.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, Ron Weasley, un première particulièrement fier de son statut de délégué qui ne cessait de jeter des punitions à tout va.

Draco avait eu l'incommensurable chance de le rencontrer le jour d'avant, lors de la visite du pensionnat.

_-Eh ! Le blond là, j't'ai jamais vu. Tu s'rais pas un seconde ?_

_Draco se retourna en arquant un sourcil. Un grand gaillard aux cheveux de feu le toisait de son un mètre huitante. Les mains enfuient dans son jeans trop large, le rouquin arborait fièrement un autocollant jaune fluo que les professeurs avaient remis aux délégués pour qu'on puisse leur demander conseil facilement en ce jour de rentrée. _

_-Oui, Draco Malfoy. Je suis en seconde 2._

_Le première se rapprocha un peu, faisant bien remarquer au blond la différence de taille. Draco grimaça, lui qui avait arrêté de grandir à ses treize ans maudissait amèrement son père d'être de taille si moyenne. Néanmoins, il leva farouchement les yeux et ne céda pas à la tentative de domination du roux. _

_-Ecoute, tête de fouine, ici c'est moi qui commande. J'ai entendu parler de ton père. Un grand homme hein ? il ricana. Mais si ici, tu essaies de foutre la merde, t'auras affaire à-_

_Draco poussa un long soupire insolent, recula, et s'assit sur une table. Il croisa les jambes avec classe, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres._

_-Tu sais... Je comprends. Vivre avec autant de frères et sœurs, dans la misère. Ça doit être difficile en plus comme ton père travaille pour le mien, c'est normal que tu développes ce genre de chose vis-à-vis de moi. _

_Le plus grand fronça les sourcils._

_-Eh de quoi tu parles ?_

_-Et bien, de ton complexe d'infériorité… répondit Draco, de sa voix trainante._

_Ron serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche quand quelqu'un déboula dans le couloir._

_C'était une fille de taille moyenne et au cheveux bruns attachés dans un chignon désordonné. Elle portait un jeans noir contrastant avec son gros pull blanc où était inscrit « Wingardium Leviosa » -sûrement une référence à un film-._

_-Rooooooooooonn ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !_

_S'écria t'elle en sautant dans les bras de Weasley. Celui-ci afficha un sourire niais et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge concordant très mal avec la couleur de ses cheveux._

_Draco sauta d'un bond élégant de la table et passa à côté du garçon roux._

_-A noter en plus une friendzone… Ah, la vie est dure sans confiture. _

Bon, en y repensant, c'est vrai que sa phrase de sortie était un peu bancale. Mais Draco adorait les phrases toute faite, oui, il était un peu tordu. Pansy sauta littéralement de joie.

-Quel chance ! Il y a quelqu'un, en plus c'est un délégué !

Draco n'aurait pas appelé ça de la chance, plutôt du karma. Ça lui apprendra à passer sous des échelles « juste pour voir ».

Alors que son amie sautillait vers le roux, elle lui tapota l'épaule et commença à déblatérer comme à son habitude.

Un peu à l'écart, Draco fixait ses ongles d'un air pensif. C'est alors qu'une voix douce répondit à Pansy, le blond écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas la voix grave de Weaslaid.

Il se désinteressa de ses ongles et se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie. Devant elle se trouvait bien Weasley junior, mais celui-ci était accompagné d'un grand brun souriant qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Draco. D'ailleurs, l'expression du garçon changea quand il posa ses yeux sur le plus jeune.

-Putain ! Mais c'est le psychopathe qui m'a fait bouffer mes lunettes !


	2. L'utilisation des feuilles d'asperge

Draco Malfoy ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur sa sexualité.

A vrai dire, il n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Il n'était pas moche, loin de là, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas un comportement de séducteur. Il avait toujours instauré une distance avec les gens, alors même si quelqu'un avait des vues sur lui, il abandonnait rapidement.

On pouvait dire que Draco ne jouait pas le jeu des gens de son âge.

En quinze ans, il n'avait eu qu'une seule déclaration d'amour.

Théodore Nott, un garçon de son collège. Petit aux yeux bleus, cheveux bruns, taciturne et pâle, Draco est rapidement devenu son ami lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés assis à côté en cours.

Après cela, Ils avaient passé leur été ensemble, commentant des bouquins, se promenant dans les rues en jouant aux idiots ou bien juste discutant des heures entières.

Sur le moment, Draco n'avait pas remarqué ces regards, cette gêne parfois ou le léger rosissement des joues de Théo quand le blond était trop près.

A la rentrée, Théodore était devenu froid. Il ignorait Draco, ne riait plus à ces blagues.

Ce dernier était perdu, se posant mille et une questions, rejouant les dialogues dans sa tête et cherchant la raison du silence de son ami.

Et Draco comprit. Un mardi, en rentrant de son cours de piano, il reçut un message.

C'était une déclaration d'amour. Théo lui disait à quel point il le trouvait mignon, attachant, que c'était son meilleur ami mais qu'il l'aimait plus que ça. Que s'il eût tenté de l'ignorer, c'est parce qu'il voulait l'oublier mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Draco Malfoy en fut terriblement gêné, il repoussa ses avances et ne vit plus jamais Théodore de la même façon.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était homophobe, à vrai dire il s'en fichait que Théo soit un garçon. Il était tout simplement complètement paumé, tout à coup, ses souvenirs semblaient erronés.

Est-ce que son comportement avait était déplacé ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait séduit pour ensuite lui briser le cœur comme dans les films ? Était-il coupable, méchant ?

Et là, Draco s'en voulut énormément, il avait fait du mal à son ami, et il se comporta en lâche.

En cours, il évitait Théo, il le saluait, lui souriait, mais plus rien ne fut jamais pareil.

Pendant longtemps, Draco avait continué à s'inquiéter. Il lut sur internet que lorsqu'on rejetait quelqu'un on était un salaud, il se rongeait les sangs et en pleurait presque la nuit.

Putain c'était idiot, il avait le droit de ne pas aimer Théodore, non ?

Quelques mois plus tard, Théo était en couple avec une fille, il semblait vraiment heureux avec elle.

Peut-être que Draco n'avait été qu'une passe, la preuve, Théodore avait tourné la page.

Celui-ci tenta quelques fois de renouer contact.

Mais ils ne retrouvèrent jamais leur complicité d'autrefois.

Certains diront que le brun aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire, mais une relation sur des non-dits ne mène à rien, et maintenant Théodore a pu passer à autre chose au lieu de fantasmer sur un amour non réciproque.

Et bien sûr, le temps fit son travail, et ce qui semblait être un énorme poids qu'il porterait pour toujours sur les épaules d'un garçon de 13 ans, ne fut qu'une poussière sur celle d'un garçon de 15 ans.

Après cet épisode, Draco se demanda ce qu'il était.

Gay ? Hétéro ? Bi ? Asexuel ?

Et puis, il définit qu'il était juste Draco Malfoy, et qu'il verrait bien le jour où il tomberait amoureux.

Blaise Zabini aimait beaucoup lire, il aimait se plonger dans les pages d'un grand livre d'aventure, ou encore dans celles d'un livre d'amour.

Il aimait le fait que le cerveau humain puisse transformer de l'encre sur un papier en mille et un univers tous plus extravaguants les uns que les autres.

Pour lui, c'était comme de la magie.

C'était donc en toute logique que Blaise Zabini avait fait de la bibliothèque de Poudlard son antre.

Il aimait tout là-bas, le silence ponctué de bruit de pages qui se tournent, les vieux fauteuils poussiéreux rongés par les souris ou encore les grandes tables en chêne où l'on pouvait s'étaler.

Mais Blaise Zabini détestait quelque chose par-dessus tout dans cette bibliothèque, c'était Hermione Granger.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était une semaine après son arrivée à Poudlard. Il était entré dans cette bibliothèque que son frère lui avait tant de fois décrite et l'avait vu.

Assise contre un mur, la tête baissée sur un livre et un air concentré posé sur le visage.

Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade désordonnée sur ses épaules. Elle s'enfonçait dans le lourd fauteuil en cuir brun, de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Elle avait abandonné ses vieilles baskets dans un coin et sa cravate pendait négligemment sur le bord de son siège.

Blaise l'avait trouvée immensément belle, ce genre de beauté qui ne se fait pas avec du maquillage, ce genre de beauté qui ne vieillira jamais.

Elle avait levé ses yeux bruns sur lui et ses joues s'étaient imprégnées de rouge.

-Désolé, avait-elle bredouillé en ramenant ses baskets près d'elle, d'habitude personne ne vient à cette heure.

Le brun avait juste haussé les épaules, il n'était pas très bavard avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il s'était assis non loin et avait entamé une lecture d'un livre qu'il avait pris un peu au bol, et il ne le lut pas vraiment.

Ce fut pareil tous les jours qui suivirent. Si bien que parfois, Blaise se surprenait à attendre la jeune fille quand il arrivait en avance, ou bien même à annuler des activités juste pour la voir.

En y repensant, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il détestait Hermione Granger.

Alors que pour lui, elle était importante, pour elle, il n'était qu'un garçon qu'elle croisait dans la bibliothèque.

Et le jour où Hermione se fit agresser par une bande de racailles et que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter vinrent la sauver, Hermione ne fut plus une jeune fille solitaire qui trainait à la bibliothèque. Elle avait des amis.

Blaise regretta amèrement de ne pas être celui qui l'avait sauvé, et lorsqu'elle amena ses nouveaux coéquipiers dans son antre, son regret se transforma en colère.

Il ne supportait pas de les voir pouffer discrètement, murmurer des ragots ou se taquiner gentiment.

Il ne supportait pas les rougissements incessants du roux quand il parlait à Hermione.

Et surtout, il ne supportait pas sa propre solitude.

Une semaine après sa deuxième rentrée à Poudlard, Blaise retourna à la bibliothèque, bien décidé à dire adieu une bonne fois pour toute à son lieu favori.

Il ne pourrait plus supporter une année de plus à voir la jeune fille s'épanouir alors que lui restait à son point de départ.

Il entra et repéra immédiatement la brune. En vérité, la bibliothèque n'était pas aussi charmante qu'elle. Ou bien était-ce elle qui donnait tant de charme à la pièce ?

Peut-être était-ce pour elle que Blaise venait tous les jours, et non pour le calme de la salle.

Hermione leva les yeux sur lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

Oui, c'était bien pour elle que Blaise venait tous les jours.

Avant, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux livres, c'était elle qui leur avait donné autant de charme.

Elle était l'essence même de sa passion

Aïe, il était foutrement dans la merde.

Elle continuait à le fixer alors que, perdu dans ses pensées, il remettait toute sa vie en jeu à cause de ses beaux yeux.

-_L'utilisation des feuilles d'asperge en Orient_.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ? demanda-t'il.

Elle leva un peu son livre pour lui en montrer la couverture, ainsi que son titre.

_« L'utilisation des feuilles d'asperge en Orient._ »

-C'est le livre que tu as lu, il y a un an, la première fois qu'on s'est vus. Dit-elle, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Blaise la regarda, et peu à peu, les coins de ses bouches remontèrent doucement et il éclata de rire.

Il rit tellement fort que son ventre se tordit.

Il rit tellement fort que Hermione rit avec lui.

Ils rirent tellement fort qu'on les vira de la bibliothèque, mais ce n'était rien, car Hermione était avec lui, « _l'utilisation des feuilles d'asperge en Orient_ » coincé sous le bras.


	3. Des limaces et du vent

Lorsque Draco Malfoy su qu'il se rendrait à Poudlard, sa première réaction fut de sauter sur son ordinateur portable et d'y chercher le plus de photo de l'établissement.

Le garçon blond tomba immédiatement amoureux du vieux château aux allures de maison hantée.

Et ce soir-là, caché sous son duvet de peur que son père le surprenne à cette heure si tardive observant encore et encore les tours de pierres grises et les escaliers biscornus, il se jura d'explorer ce château de fond en comble de nuit. Car pour Draco Malfoy, la nuit était comme un voile de mystère. La nuit, tout devient merveilleux et tout est possible.

Un an plus tard, allongé dans le dortoir des premières années « Serpentard » -le nom des classes choisissant la voie scientifique- il décida d'honorer cette promesse. Ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà endormis, épuisés par la longue journée de cours. Leurs lentes respirations étaient ponctuées par les légers bruits de pas d'un professeur faisant sa ronde.

Draco se décida et, doucement, sorti de son lit. Il frissonna lorsque son pied nu toucha le sol froid.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha de la porte du dortoir qui grinça lorsqu'il l'entrouvrit.

Dehors, la salle commune était plongée dans un noir absolu. Les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient situés au sous-sol, ce qui pouvait déplaire à certains mais Draco trouvait cela charmant. Il descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune en souhaitant atteindre la porte du couloir rapidement, sans croiser personne.

C'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit, s'attendant à la présence d'un professeur, Draco se rua derrière un canapé, le cœur battant. Il entendit deux voix murmurer des mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Les mains tremblantes, il tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose mais c'était sans compter sur le noir complet.

Le canapé où était caché Draco bougea d'un cran, faisant sursauter le blond.

-Aïe Putain ! s'écria une des personnes, qui semblait s'être cogné au canapé à l'instant.

L'autre pouffa.

"Ok, se dit Draco, ce ne sont pas des professeurs. "

Puisque qu'ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres de Draco, il pouvait clairement les entendre.

-Ah, ces saletés de Serpentards vont bien être bizutés.

Ricana une voix qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Draco.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

-On va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux nouveaux serpents.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble. Draco blanchit, ils préparaient un mauvais coup aux nouveaux, donc à lui.

Il se leva et réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'était sûrement des Griffondors -classe de sport- les seuls assez idiots et remontés contre Serpentard pour faire des crasses aux nouveaux.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et toussa.

-Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix posée, bien que son expression fût assez tendue, mais personne ne le remarqua vu que la salle était plongée dans le noir.

Draco sentit les deux intrus sursauter, un silence pesant se fit.

-Merde. On est dans la merde Ro-

La voix fut coupée par ce qui devait être un coup de poings du certain « Ro ».

Draco sourit.

-Weasley ! Quel plaisir de te voir. Et celui qui est avec toi doit être…. Euh… le brun...

Mince, crotte, caca de vache. Il ne connaissait pas le prénom de ce putain de brun taré.

Il entendit un clic, indiquant qu'on avait allumé une lampe de poche, un grand flash l'éblouit et il cligna les yeux.

-Malfoy… marmonna la jolie -notez l'ironie- voix de Weasley. Quel style tu as.

Il grimaça en sentant les deux griffondors le dévisager.

C'est clair qu'habillé d'un training ample et d'un t-shirt « Si tu veux frôler la perfection passe à côté de moi » il devait avoir une énorme classe. Sans compter ses cheveux qui étaient incontrôlables sans une tonne de gel.

-Moi je te trouve très mignon, ricana le brun.

Weasley sembla grimacer vu le ton de sa voix.

-J'espère que tu rigoles.

Bien sûr qu'il rigolait, pensa Draco en s'imaginant sa tête affreuse.

-Bref, vous foutez quoi ici ? grogna le blond, souhaitant mettre un terme à cette conversation le plus rapidement possible.

-On comptait glisser des limaces dans ton lit. Répondit Weasley en souriant.

-Eh bien, je m'en vais chercher le professeur Rogue. Dit-il en tournant les talons.

-Putain Malfoy ! Sale suceur. Grogna Ron en se rapprochant.

Le blond sourit d'un air suffisant et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

Draco sentit une main lui attraper le bras, la lampe de poche s'éteignit et il se fit tirer contre un torse chaud. Une chaleur l'enveloppa et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa.

-Tu ne comptes aller nulle part. Lui souffla une voix au creux de l'oreille.

Draco voulut se dégager quand il se sentit pousser derrière le canapé une deuxième fois.

-Vas-y déjà Ron, je m'assure qu'il ne rapporte pas et je te rejoins.

La belette soupira et tâtonna les murs pour trouver la sortie, Draco vit la lueur du couloir avant que la porte ne se referme sur le roux.

Draco sentit la présence si proche du brun s'éloigner, la lumière de la lampe se ralluma et il vit le visage de l'autre garçon. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils dans une mine pensive. Il portait encore son uniforme, une chemise blanche chiffonnée et un pantalon droit taché de boue au niveau des cheville. Ses chaussures étaient de vieilles tennis blanche.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de moi ? Tu sais, je suis le parrain de Teddy. On s'était vu au conservatoire.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en rappelle vaguement, tu es le type détestable qui jouait comme un manchot.

-Mais tu ne te souviens plus de mon nom. Dit le brun, comme une évidence.

-Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Draco, vexé qu'on sous-estime sa mémoire.

-Ah bon ? Répondit l'autre, ayant perdu sa mine songeuse et vêtu maintenant d'un simple sourire narquois.

-Oui !

Il chercha dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Une conversation, avec ce gars, puis dans la voiture avec sa mère qui lui demandait des explications sur sa dispute avec le fils Pott-

-Potty ! s'exclama t'il.

Le dénommé Potty se mordit la lèvre avant d'éclater de rire.

Draco eut une moue vexée.

-Hmpf. Je sais bien que tu ne t'appelles pas comme ça, et je sais ton vrai nom bien sûr, mais c'est le surnom que je te donne.

-Ah bon ? dit le brun, amusé.

-Certainement. Rétorqua Draco, buté en croisant les bras.

C'est alors qu'une voix froide les interrompit.

-Les deux idiots cachés sous le canapé qui croient que je ne les entends pas, sortez. Et deux heures de colle.

Et merde.

Le jour où Ginny Weasley avait entendu parler d'Harry Potter, c'était quand elle avait 9 ans.

Un simple article, dans le journal.

Un garçon enfermé depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans un placard à balais, situé dans une maison non loin de là. Une maison qui semblait, somme toute, parfaitement normale.

Ginny se rappelle encore de l'exclamation exagérément choquée de sa mère.

« Oh Diantre ! Pauvre enfant ! »

La petite rouquine y avait repensé, dans son lit, sous sa couverture. Elle s'était imaginée dans un placard à balais.

Puis elle avait pleuré.

Ce petit garçon était vraiment très courageux.

La deuxième fois que Ginny Weasley entendit parler de Harry Potter, c'était quand elle avait 10 ans.

Un article de journal, dans les faits divers.

Le garçon chétif et maltraité avait intégré, avec un an d'avance, l'équipe de Volley de son école.

Elle y a eu repensé le soir, dans son lit et s'était dit que ce garçon était vachement fort.

Le lendemain, Ginny commença le volley.

La première fois qu'elle vit Harry Potter, Ginny avait 14 ans, c'était sur une photo.

Ron était rentré pour les vacances d'automne et parlait de son école en montrant son téléphone pour illustrer ses propos.

« Eh Regardez ! Ça c'est mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter. »

Ginny avait écarquillé les yeux et les avait posés sur le garçon au joli sourire et aux yeux vert brillant.

Elle y avait repensé dans son lit et avait rougi.

Ce garçon était vraiment mignon.

La première fois que Ginny parla à Harry Potter, elle avait 15 ans et attendait des étincelles.

« -Salut. Je suis Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron. Elle avait souri

-Salut, Harry Potter. Il avait souri et tourné les talons. »

Le soir, elle y repensa, blottit dans son lit rouge et or, comme Harry.

Un ballon de volley posé sur son ventre, comme Harry.

Et la gorge nouée, prenant conscience de son propre mensonge.

Tout n'était que du vent.


End file.
